


Озарение

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: До последнего вздоха [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Многие верят, что Гарри и вовсе не человек… что ж, они упускают самое главное: именно человечность, присущая ему, делает его настолько особенным. [...] Долгое время я был свидетелем его бесконечной войны с самим собой. Чувство долга – тот герой, что всегда жил внутри него – боролось с яростью и злостью на суровую реальность, в которой вся его жизнь складывалась из десятков и сотен маленьких несправедливостей." <br/>POV Рона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Озарение

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фанфика Reika, ссыль на который и даже само название поглотил интернет, потому как "sorry, the GeoCities web site you were trying to reach is no longer available." Буду благодарна, если кто кинет в меня контактами автора.  
> Бета - Бастард.  
> Переведено в 2008 году.

Для многих из нас смерть открывает врата ада;   
но мы покидаем его, а не спускаемся в его пекло…  
  
Death is for many of us the gate of hell;   
but we are inside on the way out, not outside on the way in.  
  
Джордж Бернард Шоу

 

Несколько раз в жизни на меня снисходило озарение. Не считая того раза в далеком детстве, когда я узнал, откуда берутся дети, все они были связаны с Гарри Поттером. И пусть он не блистает умом, как Гермиона, в нем по-прежнему есть что-то такое… То ли в его глазах, то ли в манере разговаривать проявляется нечто, открывающее перед вами целый мир – самые простые вещи, которые, несмотря на всю их простоту, вы никогда раньше не замечали.  
  
Чего только не рассказывают в народе о Гарри Поттере! Но большинство из этих историй просто нелепы. Впрочем, куда бы ни завело людей воображение, несложно понять, где берут начало все слухи и домыслы. Многие верят, что Гарри и вовсе не человек… что ж, они упускают самое главное: именно человечность, присущая ему, делает его настолько особенным. Волшебник… ловец… герой… Гарри Поттер всегда был человеком – не больше и не меньше. По крайней мере, он хотел бы, чтобы его воспринимали именно так.  
  
Будучи таким же смертным, как и все мы, Гарри все же… всегда отличался от нас. Как бы глубоко мы ни чувствовали, сколько бы тайных страстей ни бурлило внутри каждого из нас – Гарри чувствовал во много крат глубже. Казалось, его эмоции и переживания были полны такой силы, что, лишь коснувшись вас мельком, они грозили затопить, поглотить целиком. Я могу только догадываться, каких трудов стоило Гарри удерживать всю эту бурю внутри. Долгое время я был свидетелем его бесконечной войны с самим собой. Чувство долга – тот герой, что всегда жил внутри него – боролось с яростью и злостью на суровую реальность, в которой вся его жизнь складывалась из десятков и сотен маленьких несправедливостей. В те мгновения, когда он терял контроль над собой… он выглядел почти диким. Никто никогда не узнает, сколько лет все это копилось в его душе, наполняя чашу терпения до краев и уже грозя вылиться наружу; как долго его внутреннюю тьму сдерживало лишь имя Годрика Гриффиндора, олицетворение чести и справедливости.  
  
Пожалуй, все люди - и я тому не исключение - сталкиваются с чем-то подобным… каждому из нас знакома эта внутренняя борьба: в ней принимаются все самые ответственные решения, которые и делают нас теми, кто мы есть. И Гарри никогда не стал бы тем человеком, которого все мы знаем, если бы на его долю не выпало столько испытаний.  
  
Волдеморт мертв.  
  
Его смерть была грязной, если судить по пятнам крови, оставшимся на мантии Гарри после того, как все закончилось. Гарри весь был измазан кровью, она была повсюду: колтунами в волосах, засохшей грязью под ногтями. Сам же он выглядел удивительно умиротворенным – как на том полотне, на котором художник-лицемер выдавал кровавую бойню за святое дело. Когда Гарри приблизился к поляне, где мы с Гермионой ждали его… Казалось, будто он уже не один день несет на своих плечах груз двух потерь: той, что согнула его спину еще тогда, когда он покидал нас, и той, что оставила бордовые потеки на его ботинках. Он вскинул голову и пристально посмотрел на меня; я знал, что он хотел сказать этим взглядом, но меньше всего желал, чтобы мои подозрения оказались правдой.  
  
Все трое, мы замерли в безобразном молчании. Гнетущая тишина сдавливала нас, весь воздух был словно пропитан горько-сладким привкусом трагедии; каждый вздох давался с таким трудом, что даже попытка вдохнуть казалась бессмысленной. Мы с Гермионой уже должны были решить, кто из нас убьет его, но мы оба намеренно избегали говорить об этом в надежде, что, быть может, Гарри еще передумает. Но нет… само собой, он был тверд в своем решении.  
  
Тогда я и решил взять его смерть на себя. Я не хотел заставлять его просить, и само это решение было несколько бесцеремонным. Я просто не мог позволить Гермионе до конца своих дней нести этот груз. Я лучше нее понимал мотивы Гарри, а значит, должен был быстрее прийти в себя после содеянного.  
  
Однако, несмотря на принятое мной решение, Гермиона не могла позволить Гарри уйти, не попытавшись удержать его в последний раз.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Гарри… я не хочу остаться без тебя. Ты сделал для этого мира так много, что просто не можешь бросить его, так и не увидев, что с ним станет.  
  
Гарри ничего не ответил; он заключил ее в объятья, которые, будь он кем угодно другим, вызвали бы во мне своей интимностью чувство жгучей ревности. Когда же он отстранился, по лицу Гермионы струились слезы, но, как мне ни хотелось вытереть их, я не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Тогда она снова заговорила, и на этот раз ее голос заметно дрожал:  
  
\- Мне тоже не хватает их, Гарри - их всех. Я не хочу тосковать еще и по тебе.  
  
Я никогда не был христианином, я даже не уверен, что верю в бога, хоть в какое-то его подобие. Однако я видел немало его изображений – светлейший лик, почти неземной. В тот миг, я, наверное, был ближе к богу, чем когда-либо еще в своей жизни. Гарри коснулся одной рукой моей щеки, другой – щеки Гермионы, и сила, исходящая от него, волнами разошлась по всему моему телу. Я почувствовал легкое головокружение, словно только что был посвящен в великое таинство, оказавшееся непомерно сложным для такого ничтожного создания, как я. Казалось, оно разъедало меня изнутри – слишком могущественная сила была заключена в нем… но мне было все равно.  
  
Когда Гарри заговорил, его голос был спокойней и уверенней, чем когда-либо.  
  
\- Не надо скучать по тем, кто ушел, Миона… они всегда с нами. Разве ты не чувствуешь их? Когда Дамблдор умер… неужели ты не чувствовала, как воздух вобрал в себя его силу? Неужели это… не оставило свой отпечаток в твоей душе?  
  
Он поднял глаза вверх и обвел взглядом вокруг, словно и сейчас мог видеть, мог чувствовать старика, распавшегося на мельчайшие частицы энергии, скользящие в воздухе меж нами.  
  
Я знал, о чем думала Гермиона, но не мог произнести это вслух… Я надеялся, что и она промолчит, но моя надежда не оправдалась.  
  
\- Гарри… если ты можешь чувствовать его, тогда зачем? Зачем оставлять нас?  
  
Он горько улыбнулся ей в ответ – первая улыбка за долгое время, которая не только скривила его губы, но и отразилась в глазах – и перевел взгляд на могилу подле себя.  
  
\- Потому что этого недостаточно.  
  
Просто… но мучительно ясно. Как и сам Гарри.  
  
Затем он сделал шаг назад и зашептал молитву – я никогда не узнаю, к кому он обращался в своих мыслях – на латинском. Его зеленые глаза были полуприкрыты, а на губах играла мягкая полуулыбка, полная невинности юности, но уже отмеченная божественной несправедливостью: он был прекрасен, словно ангел, сошедший к нам с небес, но крылья этого ангела были в крови. Его улыбка говорила нам, что все будет хорошо… и больше всего на свете мне хотелось верить ей.  
  
И все же нельзя было оттягивать до бесконечности роковой момент – я поднял палочку. Гермиона, казалось, была готова вмешаться, остановить меня в любое мгновение – она стояла чуть поодаль, ее глаза блестели от едва сдерживаемых слез. Однако лицо ее было полно решимости – и только я, знающий ее, как самого себя, мог заметить, как эта безупречная маска давала трещины. Несмотря на то, что я был тверд в своем намерении привести волю Гарри в исполнение… слова не хотели идти с моего языка. Словно само мое сердце отвергало приказы, отданные холодным рассудком, и, подчинив себе тело, оставило меня недвижимым, с палочкой, поднятой наизготовку. Ситуация выходила из-под контроля, и я подумал, что Гарри скоро, должно быть, придет в ярость, откроет глаза и сам направит мою руку.  
  
Но он не пошевелился.  
  
То ли потому, что дух его уже давно покинул тело, то ли потому, что его мысли были уже слишком далеко отсюда, чтобы вернуться. Какова бы ни была причина, он ничем не дал понять, что заметил мою нерешительность. Он так и стоял – с безмятежным выражением на лице… и просто ждал. В какой-то момент я почувствовал, что по моим щекам текут слезы, но у меня не хватило мужества смахнуть их ладонью. Моя рука была по-прежнему вытянута вперед, пусть и заметно дрожала; палочка указывала прямо в грудь Гарри.  
  
Я сделал еще одно усилие над собой и попытался произнести необходимые слова. Мои щеки пылали от напряжения, глаза жгли слезы отчаянья, словно те истекали кровью – я резко зажмурился и уже открыл было рот… Словно издалека до меня донеслось два безобразных слова… будто не я, а кто-то другой произнес их.  
  
Когда я открыл глаза, Гарри лежал на земле. Улыбка на его губах была полна такого умиротворения, что я застыл, словно пригвожденный к месту, не в силах отвести от нее взгляд. Невольно мои губы расплылись в такой же улыбке: дай бог и мне однажды обрести покой, подобный тому, который только что снизошел на Гарри.  
  
Тут чей-то голос вырвал меня из нездоровых мечтаний – тот же голос, что произнес те самые слова, которые должны были слететь с моих губ. Но обращался голос не ко мне – а к земле, на которой лежал Гарри.  
  
\- Доволен? Ты получил своего драгоценного Поттера… Я сдержала свое слово.  
  
Когда я с трудом вернулся в реальность, мое зрение прояснилось, и я увидел перед собой усталое лицо – искаженное болью, но все еще знакомое. Панси стояла напротив нас с поднятой палочкой, указывающей на то место, где всего минуту назад возвышался Гарри. Паркинсон никогда не отличалась приятными чертами лица, но решимость, горящая в ее глазах, словно возносила ее над остальными. Я не спросил, зачем она здесь, и едва удержал слова благодарности, готовые сорваться с моих губ. Я был уверен, что где-то в глубине души, несмотря на все возмущение, боль и чувство жгучей обиды, она понимала, что сделала доброе дело, и что теперь я в долгу перед ней.  
  
Едва взглянув на меня и Гермиону, она, похоже, решила, что не время обмениваться любезностями. Подозвав к себе молодую женщину, стоящую чуть поодаль, Панси взяла у нее из рук маленького мальчика. Точная копия своего отца, он не мог быть никем иным как юным Малфоем. Взгляд Панси потеплел, когда она что-то сказала, обращаясь к нему, и нежно погладила его по голове, после чего, запечатлев на щеке мальчика торопливый поцелуй, протянула ребенка мне.  
  
Малыш, которому едва ли было больше трех лет, тут же заревел и стал звать маму, пиная меня ногами и изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться из моих рук. Я уже хотел было спросить Панси, что, черт возьми, происходит, как она предупредила мой вопрос.  
  
\- Его зовут Уильям. Министерство охотится за мной; ты знаешь это не хуже меня. Возможно, ты не в курсе, как они обращаются с детьми, но я… я знакома с их методами. Я скорее убью его, чем позволю им забрать его. Его отец мертв… и… и… пожалуйста…  
  
Я еще не успел ничего ответить, как Гермиона уже подошла и взяла ребенка у меня из рук. Она не сказала ни слова – только кивнула Панси и побрела прочь. Должно быть, она направилась в наше убежище. Паркинсон движением руки отослала няньку и глубоко вздохнула, переведя взгляд на то место, где покоились Гарри с Малфоем: один - на земле, другой – под землей.  
  
\- Иди. Уверена, ваши горят нетерпением узнать о Поттере. Если тебя не будет слишком долго, они сами отправятся на поиски. Вряд ли им понравится то, что они увидят здесь.  
  
\- Но я должен…  
  
\- Убрать могильный камень? Я сама сделаю это. В конце концов, я же похоронила его здесь… Иди.  
  
Я кивнул и уже собрался идти, как случилась то, во что я никогда не поверил бы, не стань сам тому свидетелем. Но даже сейчас я все еще полон сомнений.  
  
Казалось, сама земля испустила стон. Я посмотрел вниз на Гарри: две бледные руки – прекрасные в своей фарфоровой белизне, на которой ни грязь, ни смерть не посмели оставить свой зловещий отпечаток – появились снизу и обвились вокруг него. Мой взгляд скользнул к левому предплечью, и знак Тьмы, пометивший его, казалось бы, навсегда, медленно исчез, растворился в никуда…. словно его там никогда и не было.  
  
Эти руки сжали Гарри в объятии столь собственническом, столь крепком, что даже крошечный луч света не смог бы пройти меж их телами. Затем они потянули Гарри вниз, под землю, за собой, и, все еще в шоке, я почувствовал иррациональное желание схватить его и вытащить назад – я так и не успел по-настоящему попрощаться с ним. Когда же земля, наконец, поглотила их обоих, сомкнув над ними свои своды, я поднял недоверчивые глаза на Панси: она стояла, нахмурившись, и ее глаза блестели от злых непролитых слез.  
  
\- Что это…?  
  
\- Драко всегда был нетерпеливым ублюдком, - оборвала она меня на полуслове.  
  
Потом я ушел, доверив Паркинсон убрать могильный камень, прежде чем она сама отправится в бега. Мучаясь от отвращения к себе, я собственными руками уничтожил сумку, брошенную мне Гарри. Я был уже на подходе к убежищу, когда на глаза мне попалась фигурка Гермионы. Она знаками показала, что с ней все в порядке, и, приложив палец к губам, попросила меня вести себя тихо: маленький Уильям мирно спал у нее на руках. Когда я подошел к ним ближе, она объяснила, что не могла войти туда одна и рассказать всем о случившемся. Я прекрасно понимал ее.  
  
Когда мы вошли, казалось, сотни лиц повернулись в нашу сторону, полные нетерпения, которое скоро сменилось недоумением. Я отправил Гермиону с Уильямом наверх и позволил тишине на мгновение рассеять мою боль. Перед моими глазами пронеслась вся жизнь: детство, друзья, любовь, смерть, квиддич, будни. Несмотря на все волшебные игрушки, мой маленький мирок был так же зауряден, как и сотни других. В тот момент я как никогда тосковал о несуществующих мирах из книг Гермионы: тех, что населяли волшебники и герои, замки и драконы, тех, в которых не было места безнравственному человечеству.  
  
Голос Джинни прорезал тишину, разрушив момент очередного озарения.  
  
\- Рон… где Гарри?  
  
Я не знал, что ответить ей… быть может, просто не хотел отвечать. Я только покачал головой и опустил глаза. Общий вопль отчаянья, неверия, казалось, отразился от стен и сшиб меня с ног, оставив лишь безмолвно открывать и закрывать рот, стоя на коленях. Словно волна их общей боли хлынула ко мне, погребая под собой, и меня охватил суеверный ужас, что я просто исчезну, растворюсь в их горе. Краем глаза я видел, как Джинни распахнула двери и кинулась в их с Гарри комнату. Я вскочил на ноги и бросился за ней – только чтобы застать ее катающейся по кровати, судорожно сжимающей в руках простыни, словно, вновь почувствовав запах Гарри, она могла вернуть его назад.  
  
Глупая девчонка… что она могла вернуть, когда он никогда и не принадлежал ей?  
  
Я попытался поговорить с ней, как-то утешить. Я хотел объяснить ей, что Гарри принес огромную жертву на алтарь этой войны, что он сделал это ради нас. Но не в силах унять свою боль, она только вышла из себя и начала с остервенением разбрасывать по всей комнате все, что попадалось ей под руку.  
  
\- Я говорила с ним, Рон. Он *знал*… он знал, что не вернется, и ты ПОЗВОЛИЛ ЕМУ!  
  
Она повторила последние слова несколько раз… но я не останавливал ее. Я не дернулся, даже когда она стала колотить по моей груди своими маленькими кулачками, не прекращая что-то отчаянно кричать мне в самое ухо. Я просто молча стоял и слушал, и только ее следующие слова заставили меня вскинуться.  
  
Положив руку на живот, она с яростью вытерла глаза рукой.  
  
\- Как он мог? Как он мог поступить так со мной? Как он мог поступить так с нами?  
  
Я не хотел быть таким резким со своей единственной сестрой. Со своей *беременной* сестрой. Но мои глаза непроизвольно сузились, и я оттолкнул ее прочь от себя.  
  
– Все, хватит! С меня довольно, глупая, эгоистичная девчонка!  
  
Казалось, мои слова сильно задели ее – я бы и сам был оскорблен, скажи кто-нибудь что-либо подобное в мой адрес.  
  
\- Закрой свой рот. Я знаю, что не Гарри отец этого ребенка. Ты знаешь, что не Гарри его отец. И Гарри тоже знал это. Остальным необязательно знать правду, но если ты собираешься жалеть себя и дальше, делай это с достоинством. Я не понимаю, Джинни… как можно так убиваться по человеку, которого ты даже не знала по-настоящему?  
  
Мне было жаль Джинни… Мне и сейчас ее жаль. Со смертью Гарри я сам потерял брата, друга… даже больше – учителя. Вряд ли кто-то способен понять, что я чувствую. Я даже не знаю, что было больнее - позволить ему умереть или знать, что он жив, но внутри него все умерло?  
  
Мир оплакивал Гарри Поттера, как никого другого.  
  
Сейчас, когда люди, наконец, занялись восстановлением всего того, что было разрушено за годы войны, в его честь собираются воздвигнуть множество памятников. Его тело так и не было найдено, и до сих пор то тут, то там появляются слухи. Некоторые люди готовы поклясться, что видели Гарри Поттера то пьющим чай в парижском кафе, то на борту яхты на Карибах. Я только улыбаюсь, заслышав очередную сплетню, и отвечаю, что все может быть.  
  
Для тех, кто все же не склонен обманывать себя, был воздвигнут памятник, чтобы каждый мог отдать дань уважения герою. Многие спрашивали у меня, где Гарри похоронен, чтобы должным образом отблагодарить его, и то, что они слышали в ответ, было истинной правдой:  
  
\- Я не знаю.  
  
Прошло уже два месяца… и я больше не чувствую его.  
  
Бывают дни, подобные этому – когда небо затянуто серыми тучами, а трава зелена, как поздней весной – и я вспоминаю мальчика со шрамом в виде молнии. Не мужчину, который спас всех нас… а мальчика. И тогда я вспоминаю другого мальчика, чей взгляд был полон такой ненависти, что сложно было не верить всем тем гадостям, что слетали с его губ. Какими бы разными они ни были… они были всего лишь мальчишками… а жизнь действительно несправедлива.  
  
Погруженный в свои мысли, я безвольно закрываю глаза. Уильям уютно свернулся клубочком у меня на коленях, и его светлые локоны разметались вокруг ангельского личика. Когда мои пальцы начинают перебирать эти завитки, столь мягкие, что, казалось, их можно было прясть от облаков… это снова происходит.  
  
Что-то случилось с воздухом вокруг, и волоски на моих руках встали дыбом. Легкий ветерок ласкал мое лицо так нежно, словно кончики женских пальчиков, и в комнате вдруг запахло ванилью. Я почувствовал, как мои губы сами собой расплылись в слабой улыбке, и когда я открыл глаза, мир вокруг меня… изменился. Эта перемена не была разительной, но меня охватило ощущение, подобное тому, что чувствует человек, который впервые видит небо или песок… это ощущение заполнило меня до краев, и мне казалось, я просто взорвусь…  
  
Теперь я снова чувствовал их… и это было так прекрасно, что я чуть не умер от избытка чувств.  
  
Прижав мальчика к груди, словно пытаясь передать ему свои чувства, я осознал, что только что на меня снизошло очередное озарение.  
  
Мой мир действительно был миром героев и драконов.  
  
  
  
The End


End file.
